


Shadow, Tails, and Sonic’s Excellent Adventure

by Jellyfishers



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: AI Dungeon Generated, Gen, I genuinely became so invested in this hope y’all enjoy., Mild gun violence?, POV Second Person, Sorry I know second person is bad but I really am too lazy to edit this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfishers/pseuds/Jellyfishers
Summary: An Ai Dungeon-generated story about three friends going on an adventure. Involves Red Lobsters, Pharmacies, and of course, as expected from a sonic fanfic, guns.
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Shadow, Tails, and Sonic’s Excellent Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This was all for fun! Hope it’s not too unbearable. I tried my best to make it as coherent as an Ai dungeon story can be.

You are Tails the Fox and you live in a shed in Sonic's backyard. You are currently starving.

"Help! I’m hungry, I have been for days! Please help me!" You cry out to Sonic who is looking through the window of the shed. He looks up at you as he hears your plea. "What do you mean please? What do you want?"

"I promise I won't interrupt you and Shadow anymore—I just need food, any kind!" You cry.  
Sonic sighs and walks over to the door of the shed. He stares at you while you eagerly looking at him, expecting him to give in and give you food. "Alright, alright! But it's really all I can spare." He opens the door and tosses you a piece of cheese. You quickly snatch it out of the air and examine it.

The cheese has mold on it and it's covered in blue fur. If you weren't so hungry you wouldn't have even considered eating it, but with the circumstances you give no second thoughts as you shove it in your mouth.  
You find that it’s delicious, moldy cheese is apparently just as good as new, and possibly better than some food that isn't moldy.  
Somewhat full, you look over at Shadow who is still asleep.

"Shadow? What are you doing in the shed? " You ask curiously, eyeing the black hedgehog with caution.  
Shadow wakes up and looks around. "I'm hungry," he complains. He looks up at you. "Did you bring food?"  
You look down at him and frown. "No.”

Sonic, who was still watching from the open doorway stutters in surprise and says, "Shadow, there you are! I was looking for you, buddy!" He says before continuing, "And Tails, why didn’t you tell me he was in here?"

"I'm hungry," the Shadow repeats.  
Sonic sighs.  
"Well come on then, man! Knuckles asked if we could go to Red Lobster earlier, so I'll ask him if the offers still open." Sonic says. You look over at the Shadow, who is looking at his feet. He slowly gets up and follows Sonic out of the shed and toward the entrance back to the house, though he takes his time.

"Sonic, can I come too?" You shout through the window.  
Sonic looks over his shoulder and winks at you. "Sure why not?"  
You quickly start getting out of the shed. Sonic stops to pick you up first, then Shadow.  
Sonic carries you both towards the car, although you aren't sure why. You're not that heavy. You soon reach the car and Sonic dumps Shadow in the passenger seat.

Sonic then rounds the car and opens the trunk and drops you into it. You land on a bag of microwave popcorn that had spilled out of the trunk.  
"Sorry about that," Sonic says. You get up and shake some of the popcorn out of your fur.

"It's alright... I guess. Why am I riding in the trunk exactly? "

Sonic shrugs. "You’ll cramp my style." He closes the trunk and walks around the car to the driver's seat.

After buckling himself in, he pulls away from the curb. "So..." he begins, looking at Shadow, "You have any questions?"  
Shadow shakes his head.

"Good. I wouldn't answer them anyways." Sonic laughs, and sets the GPS directions towards Red Lobster. "I'd say we'll be there in about five minutes." He murmurs. 

Shadow doesn’t reply and just looks out the window. As the car drives on, you take this chance to ask your first question.  
"Sonic? Why am I in the trunk?"

Sonic briefly stops his driving to answer you. "Trunk?" He asks, as if it were a strange question. "It's a car part, of course."

"I mean why am I riding in the car trunk? "  
Sonic pauses again, and looks over at you. "Do you really want to know? "

He stares at you, waiting for you to answer.

"Yes." You reply.

He sighs. "Okay. If you really need to know, I'll tell you. But, I'm warning you, it's going to sound pretty bad."  
You nod.

"I'm forcing you to come with me because I need help. I need a ch- "

You cut him off. "A what?"

Sonic holds up his hands. "Hey, no judging. I'm doing this for your own good."

"Sonic, just tell me!"

He takes a deep breath. "I need a ch- change. I'm sick and I need medicine."

"What's wrong with you?" You ask.  
Sonic shakes his head, clearly not wanting to answer

"I thought we were going to Red Lobster." Shadow says, completely ignoring everything Sonic is saying. 

Sonic turns to glare at him. "What?! We're going, we're going. I just need to stop at the drugstore after, it'll take about three minutes.“

"I still don't understand why I'm in the trunk, but I'll always help you if you need me to, Sonic." You say. 

Sonic smiles and nods. "Thanks, friend."

"Are we there yet?" Shadow asks again.

"Shut up, Shadow." Sonic mutters.

"How can you even hear him when he's in the trunk?" Shadow spits back. 

"It's a silent car!" You say.

"Shut up, you two! I can't hear myself think with all of you going on!" Sonic yells.

Finally, after what feels like forever, you all see the Red Lobster sign on the side of the ride.  
"There it is!" Sonic beams.

"I'm not getting out of the trunk." You say.

"Oh come on, just because I brought you along to help me with my prescription doesn’t mean you shouldn’t eat with us. Knuckles will be happy to see you.” 

"I dunno."

"Please, you'll have a good time. I promise."  
Sonic looks over at Shadow, who has his eyes trained on the restaurant.

"Fine, but only because I'm hungry." You growl and step out of the trunk onto the parking lot. 

You all start walking towards the restaurant, which looks oddly busy for this time of day. 

"Hey, here comes Knuckles. Let's go say ‘hello'." Sonic says and speeds up, catching up to him.  
Sighing, you walk over to Knuckles.  
He turns to look at you and his eyes widen as he sees you.

"Tails!” He shouts excitedly. “I haven’t seen you in forever, man!” 

"Um... Hi Knuckles." You say, unsure of how to react.

"Haha! Well, I don’t know about y’all but I’m starving! Let’s go inside!” Knuckles says and motions for all of you to follow him inside the Red Lobster. 

As soon as you walk inside, the smell of the food makes your stomach growl, loudly. 

"Oh my gosh, this place smells so good!" 

Sonic smiles.

“Aren’t you glad you didn’t stay in the trunk?” 

"I can honestly say I am." Tails agrees.

"Haha, right on. It's like a whole other world here! Let's get ourselves a table, I don't want to wait anymore!” Sonic waves over a waiter. 

After finding a table and ordering food for all of you, Sonic begins to ask Shadow questions while Knuckles stares at you, still in awe that you’re here.

"What kind of soda do you like?" Sonic asks. 

"... Um...Coca-Cola, I guess.” Shadow looks around suspiciously.

"Haha that's so cool!" 

"Yeah, sure." Shadow frowns.

"So how is school, you know, for you?" 

"It's okay." 

"You ever think about changing careers?" 

"... No."

"You sure? There are a lot of cool jobs in the video game industry. You could put together screenplays and do voice acting!" Sonic shouts excitedly.

"No.” Shadow answers, starting to get fed up with Sonic’s strange line of questioning.

You look at the two hedgehogs strangely and decide to block out their conversation and focus on Knuckles instead. 

"So how long has it been since we’ve seen each other?" You begin.

"A long time." Knuckles says and sighs.

"What's with the sigh?"

"Oh, a friend of mine died recently."

Tails jumps in his seat. "What? Who died?" 

"Cream."

"Oh no... not Cream! God...How did she die?” 

"She drowned. In the lake." Before Knuckles continues, the waiter arrives with all your meals and you stop him to give him the menus.

"I'll have what he's having.” 

“Same." Knuckles says without looking up from his menu.

"So..." You begin again nervously. "How exactly did Cream drown in the lake?” 

"We were all out fly fishing and she decided to go for a swim. When she didn't come back up after, we went to look for her and found her body.”

"My gosh! That's just awful!" Tails cries out sympathetically. 

"Yeah... It was." 

You sit in silence for a moment and then Shadow speaks up from across the table. "Well I never really liked her anyways.” 

This statement from Shadow causes a heavy pause in the conversation. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Knuckles says after a moment of silence.

"What? Just speaking my mind. Glad to know there’s people here who don’t appreciate my honesty." Shadow replies angrily.

"I think you better just leave." Knuckles growls. 

Shadow stands up from the table and stumbles.  
Sonic immediately pulls Shadow’s arm and forces him back down.

“Guys, we haven’t even gotten our food yet. You two are so dramatic.”  
You're not surprised that Sonic sided with Shadow. The two have been growing... closer over the years. 

"I can speak for myself, you know." Shadow glares at Sonic. "I don't appreciate being told what to say or do."

"Whatever. Just sit down and stop giving him shit about his dead girlfriend." Sonic rolls his eyes.  
Luckily the waiter arrived just in time with all of your food to stop the intense conversation. 

The four of you eat in awkward silence while you think about what just happened.  
Shadow was so mad for no real reason. Then again he always was sort of a drama queen...  
You take out your phone and send a message to your friend, Silver, to see what he thinks about this latest drama.  
Silver just sends you laughing emojis and you decide to turn off your phone. So much for that.

Sonic finishes eating first, because he’s the fastest (yeah yeah), and looks at Tails and Shadow expectedly.

“Well, we got to make a stop at the pharmacy so we should probably get going.”  
"Oh yeah, that's right." You say, looking a bit nervous.  
Sonic looks at you and raises an eyebrow. 

"What do you need to go to the pharmacy for?" Knuckles asks through a mouthful of food. 

"I need some claritin. My hayfever got really bad." Sonic explains.

"So did mine!" You say, which causes a laugh from everyone but Knuckles.

"Stop being dramatic, you dum-dum.” He says.

"I think I might have the hives." You admit.

"Again?"

"Yeah, apparently the second time I get them is more dangerous. The doctor said I should take it easy and just live a normal life I guess. What about you Shadow?”

"Yeah, well I have something different. My contacts dried up and I need to get some new ones." He mutters.

"Do you realize how much that stuff costs?” Knuckles shouts. 

"Yeah, I know, but it's not like I got other options. I can't go without them."

“Well this is all the more reason for us to get going to the pharmacy.” Sonic smiles. “It’s been good, Knuckles. See you around!” 

And with that, the three of you leave the restaurant and head on your way to the pharmacy. Sonic let you sit in the backseat this time.

"So what exactly is it that you need? Claritin?" Tails asks.

"Yeah, and some non-drowsy contacts for Shadow." Sonic says.

"What are the non-drowsy ones?" You ponder.

"You know, you're really not helping with this." Shadow says.

"What? You're going to need something for your eyes too, Shadow. Don't you listen?" Sonic says.  
Shadow is silent for a moment, and then his eyes light up.

"Eyecare! I know just the place! It's a small shop, but they got great prices! It's called the Eyes and Smiles."

"As awesome as that sounds, we're going to the pharmacy so you'll just have to go there some other time" The blue hedgehog says. 

Sonic pulls up to the pharmacy and gets out his bag of medicine while you and Shadow get out of the car.

"Well, let's do this." You say.

The three of you walk into the pharmacy and begin perusing the aisles looking for Claritin. You glance over at the pharmacy counter and notice an old man behind it. He looks at you and smiles.

"Morning, kids. Which one of you is having hives?" he asks.

"I am." You say, embarrassed. 

The old man smiles again, and opens a suspiciously large cabinet.  
"Let me just get you a Halls cough drop...you seem like you need something with caffeine..." he says, pulling one out and unwrapping it. 

You take it from him and pop it in your mouth as he prepares Sonic’s medication.

"Thank you." You say.

"You're welcome, sweetie." The old man replies.

"Did you say "hives"?" the blue hedgehog asks out of the corner of his mouth.

The old man turns around and looks at Sonic, squinting his eyes.  
"Yes, I did. It means your body is having a severe allergic reaction to something cringe. But Your friend will be just fine with that cough drop I gave him.” 

"I'm allergic to peanuts." You say.

"Oh well, hope you don’t die." The elderly man laughs. You don’t laugh because you don’t think it’s funny. 

Old man smiles and turns back to you.  
"You should get that checked out, I'd be more worried about the reaction of whatever made you have hives in the first place."

"Okay." You say and the old man winks before finding the Claritin that Sonic needed. 

It doesn't take long for you to get out of there and get back into the car with your friends.

“That was really weird.” Shadow shivered. 

"Yeah, I was about to beat that old man up." Sonic says as he pulls out of the parking space.

"Why? What did he do?" you ask.

"He was being creepy."  
You shrug and reach over the center console turn the radio to limp bizkit as you all head back towards the house. 

You finally reach the house after driving for hours. Upon pulling into the driveway, Sonic notices something is wrong. 

"The door's open." Sonic says darkly, turning the ignition off as Tails gets out of the backseat.  
Tails runs up to the door and timidly looks inside. 

"Everybody stay back." Shadow says, running up behind you and pulling out his gun. 

"Wh-Where did you even keep that?!" Tails asks, shocked. 

"In my duffel bag. I always keep it in the car." Shadow replies nonchalantly. 

Sonic runs in front of Shadow and gets in front of him as a human shield. 

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Sonic asks, "You can't go in there! It's a trap! "

"I'm not going to warn you again, hedgehog. Let me through. It’s my house too.”  
Sonic is pushed aside despite his worried murmurs as you both slowly walk into the darkness of the house. 

You walk down the foyer into the living room. 

"Anybody in here?" you ask.  
Shadow looks around and begins shining his flashlight on the furniture and other random objects. 

"There's no one here."  
Sonic shakes his head.  
"The whole house is empty. This is weird. Then why was the door open?” 

"Because, hedgehogs— I wanted to see if you were stupid enough to come in even knowing it was a trap. Hah! and I almost had faith in you." Dr. Eggman smirks from where he appeared behind you all. 

The three of you turn around in surprise.  
You quickly begin to point your finger at him and snarl. 

"You're dead, Eggman!" you shout, "You're dead!" 

He raises his hands in defense. 

"Whoa hey, calm down! I didn't destroy any of your things, you know. Yet.”

"You're going to pay for what you've done, Dr. Eggman." Shadow growls.

"Shadow, calm yourself. We won't get anywhere with threats of violence. Besides, I don't think this monster has the brains to listen to what you have to say." Sonic points out.

"Fine. No talking? Guess I'll just stick to what I'm good at." Shadow smirks.  
Before anybody could get a word out, Shadow raised his gun at Dr. Eggman's chest and pulled the trigger. 

Dr. Eggman didn't move as the bullet hit him, then began to raise his hands in defense as Shadow fired more bullets into him.

"Shadow, what are you doing?! You'll go to jail!" Sonic shrieks over the sound of gunfire. 

"I'm sorry, but this monster has to pay for what he did. Now that he’s in my hands, what was I supposed to do, Sonic?"

You stand motionless as Shadow accidentally aims at you and fires. 

The bullet whizzes by you and into Dr. Eggman's shoulder.  
"Ah! My robotic arm!" He shouts in pain.

"That's what you get, Eggbrain!" Shadow roars and lifts his gun to fire the final shot— one bullet directly into Dr. Eggman's brain. 

He falls backwards on the ground and twitches a bit, before finally dying. 

The smoke fills the silence and you all look at the fresh corpse of your enemy in astonishment. Shadow lowers his gun with deep breathes. 

"I don't know about you guys, but I could really go for some hot chocolate right now."

"Yeah." You agree with him. "I know what you mean.”

"We need to get Eggman's body out of here first." Sonic says, slightly exasperated. 

"Yeah. I'll go get my truck. We need to take Eggman's size into consideration as well." Shadow says and nods at the both of you before leaving to get his truck ready. 

You and Sonic begin dragging the heavy, deadweight body of Dr. Eggman out of the house to the parking lot where you find Shadow waiting with his truck running on the sidewalk.  
You and Sonic heave Eggman’s body into the cargo bed and quickly cover it with a tarp, cautious of a neighbor seeing. 

"Hop in. I’ll need you two to help me bury him.” Shadow motions to the backseat hurriedly.  
You and Sonic climb into the back of the pick-up and begin driving to Shadow's secret graveyard.

It's been years since you've been to the graveyard. It wasn't really used anymore for burials, more of a convenient place for Shadow to hide things and leave messages for the future. It was also surrounded by several concrete walls and a several feet high metal fence.

But, as you pull into the graveyard, all of that is about to change.

The metal gate leading into the graveyard creaks open.  
"I remember this gate. I still need to fix it." Shadow says, staring at the creaky metal gate as if it were personally attacking him. 

"Well, that's one less thing to worry about." You remark. 

"It is? Oh, yeah! We can finally put this place to use!"

"I'm not sure if that's something to be excited about." Tails laughs nervously as they pull deep into the graveyard. 

"Well it exists for a reason!" Sonic smiles.

After a short ride through the graveyard, you pull into the old, empty grave site and stop the truck.  
"We're here." You say.

"Let me go first." Shadow says. "I'm familiar with the terrain, otherwise we'd get lost."

"Fine by me, babe!” Sonic pats his back and you all exit the truck. 

Shadow leaps over the short wall that surrounds the grave site and slowly makes his way through the tall grass, seemingly set on where he wants the grave to be. You and Sonic remove the tarp, pick up Eggman’s body, and start after the dark hedgehog. 

With each step you all take, the silence is broken by the soft crunching of the dead grass. The air is thick and humid, almost seeming to leech the life out of you all.

"This is so surreal." You say in a hushed voice. "I can't believe we're really doing this."  
"Yeah, I know. It's crazy." Sonic replies. "But then, so is Shadow, now that I'm looking at him."

Sonic's gaze falls to the grave site ahead of you, and his eyes widen in surprise.  
"Here we are." Shadow says. "I think this is the best spot we’ll find."

Sonic helps lay the dead body of Dr. Eggman into the freshly dug grave, tilting his head at an odd angle. 

"Okay, we gotta roll him to his positioning. I don't think he'll fit directly down there."  
"Haha, it's because he's so fat!" Tails giggles.

Tails begins pushing the heavy, dead body of Dr. Eggman downward, sliding him along the ground. 

"Yeah. It's gonna be hard to push with all that fat.” Shadow agrees. "I guess I'll help him."

Sonic and you both help Shadow roll the large body, sliding it into the grave. 

After it's in place, Shadow nods and looks up at the sky. 

"Alright, let's do this."  
After a few hours of covering his body with dirt, it finally looks undisturbed. 

"Hmm, I guess we'll have to leave the head uncovered. I'd say that looks about right." Shadow says, looking up at the head stone as he runs his fingers over the grave. 

"Yeah, I agree."

"Hey, shouldn't we all say a few words?" Tails asks. "I mean, this is pretty serious."

"Oh yeah, that."

"He was a terrible person, does he really deserve a eulogy?" Sonic scratches his head. "I dunno. I'd say he does, but..."

Suddenly, you all stop talking when you hear the sound of hoofprints on the dirt road.

"That's the police."

"What? That shouldn't be possible?" You whisper-shout and squeeze your tail nervously. 

The police ride continues to get louder, and you all stand up. 

"We gotta go." Shadow grunts.

You all start to run back to the truck as quietly as possible. You all pile in and Shadow immediately takes off, leaving the graveyard's thick undergrowth onto the main road. 

You sit, gripping your rifle, as the sound of the police is just heard fading into the distance. 

"That was too close." You exhale shakily.

"Yeah. Can't say I'm keen on the idea of the police finding us either, let alone what might happen if they got involved. Still, it is what it is." Shadow says.

"Well, today has been crazy. I'm pooped and taking a nap. Wake me up when we get home." Sonic says, laying his head against the window.

You also lay down to nap in the back of the pick-up truck, laying on top of all the weapons and equipment Shadow has laying around.

Shadow continues driving, but smiles at the two of you fondly. 

"You two did pretty well back there. It was good work.”

You smile at him drowsily before closing your eyes and letting the sound of Sonic’s snores drift you to sleep.

Sometimes it’s better to stay in the shed.

THE END


End file.
